


Dare I Be Affectionate...?

by CaraSam



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Cuddling, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gifts, M/M, general dorky cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted cutesy Angheki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles

Anghel buried his nose in Nageki’s hair, the latter of which had his nose buried in a book. He sighed.

"What are you doing, Anghel?"

"Paying attention to you and showering you in affection as I’ve been told is right, Phosphorescent Astrologist."

"Showering me in affection?"

"Yes!"

"Can’t it wait? I’m busy reading, at the moment."

"But Eternal Scholar-"

“ _Nageki_. My name is Nageki. You don’t have to use those ridiculous nicknames all the time.”

"But Nageki…" Anghel pouted, complying. "I want to show you I like you, but you’re  _always_ busy!” Nageki turned his face to face him, their noses touching, Anghel looking at him with eyes widened in surprise.

"I know you like me though. I like you too!"

"Nageki…"

"Wanna do me a favor?"

"Yes!"

"Can I sit in your lap?" The other boy was taken aback by the request, but nodded.

"Yeah." He moved to sit in his lap, his back pressed to his flustered boyfriend’s chest. He could feel his heartbeat on his back. He gave a small smile, arms wrapping around his stomach. As he resumed reading, he giggled as he felt Anghel kissing his neck softly.

"Stop, I’m ticklish!"

"…Really?" Anghel asked, amazed.

"Y-yes!" He laughed, the other’s hands slipping to his ribs and starting to tickle him. He doubled over, laughing uncontrolably, dropping his book as he attempted to wriggle away from him. Unable to escape, he laughed until he was gasping for breath, at which point the bandaged up arms moved back to his stomach, embracing him lovingly.

"A-Anghel, you dork!" He chuckled breathlessly, panting. His book forgotten on the floor, he pulled away and turned around, straddling him and reaching out to tickle him playfully and vengefully, trapping him between his legs. The captured boy flung back his head, laughing loudly, desperately attempting escape. As quickly as the punishment had begun however, it was over. Instead, Nageki wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture, and they stayed there for what seemed like forever, catching their breath and enjoying the comfort of each other’s bodies.

"See Anghel? I love you."

"I love you too!"


	2. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU

Really, all he’d wanted was some peace and quiet. How had it ended like this? His chest was lit up a vibrant pink, and the boy in front of him, glowing with the same vibrant color, was babbling on like a madman.

"My crimson breast glows bright for you, Reader of the Stars! This means our meeting was an act of fate, orchestrated by the Divines themselves! Come with me, O Eternal Scholar! It is our Hour of Judgement! Come with me to see the eternal night!" He blinked in confusion.

”’…Eternal Scholar’? ‘Reader of the Stars’? Are you referring to me?”

"Yes!"

"And are you… Asking me to go watch the stars with you?"

"Y-yes, because… You’re the one my bloodied chest is aching for, and you were…" He faltered, pointing at the astrology book that Nageki had laid out on the table between them.

"I… I guess I understand. I’m not much of one to believe in fate or the like, but I wouldn’t mind joining you…"

"Really?" The blue haired boy asked excitedly.

"I don’t see why not. I’m Nageki, by the way." He offered out his hand, which was taken almost immediately. As soon as their hands touched, the phosphorescent glow of their chest subsided, and they smiled at each other instead, enjoying the brief touch as they shook hands.

"I am Anghel Higure, the Crimson Angel of Judecca."

"Anghel… Nice to meet you. Why don’t we walk home together so I’ll know where to go to pick you up tonight?" Anghel’s face turned scarlet.

"Y-yes! The deal has been made!" He stuttered, saying a hurried, "See you later!" Before he scrambled off in embarrassment. Really, what a strange interaction. He couldn’t wait to talk to him again.


	3. Gifts

"Eternal Scholar!" Anghel's voice was loud as he entered the library, hopping through one of the now permanently opened windows and rolling across the table, a bag clutched tight to his chest. A few students looked up at the eccentric bird with irritation or surprise, though this wasn't an uncommon occurance at this point. Blue haired boy wrapped in bandages bursts through the window screaming for his invisible (they assumed) boyfriend? Totally normal. Nageki didn't even have to look up from his spot in his book in order to know who it was, or why he was here.

"I'm right here, Anghel. Can you keep it down?" The luzon pouted, sitting on the edge of the table beside the other and looking down at him.

"But today I brought you a gift to aid in my courtship of you! When I happened upon it, my chest lit up, and I knew I was to give it to you!" He insisted. "It is an artifact born to this world to be the perfect thing for a scholar like you." The green haired dove chuckled.

"Anghel... You aren't a lightbulb. You don't glow... But fine, if you say so, I'm curious now. What is it you want to give me?" Anghel perked up, digging in the bag he was carrying to pull out a book. Nageki set down the library book he was reading to pick it up, examining it with curiosity as the other eyed him hopefully.

"'The History and Legends of the Constellations'?" He questioned, looking at the cover. The book was black, with tiny stars sewn into the front and back covers, the title written in a soft silver font to match. By the looks of it, it was old, but well loved. He smiled, looking up at the other. "It looks fascinating. Thank you so much!" Nageki gave him an appreciative smile, and Anghel blushed.

"W-well, it was nothing, really..." He stammered, looking away.

"Still, thank you. I will read it with care." The mourning dove leaned up to kiss his cheek chastely, before opening the new book and beginning to read. Anghel felt his heart swell with love and glee, and he sat in the chair beside him and drew with renewed passion.


End file.
